Barney's Fun with Summer Activities (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Summer Activities is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on June 28, 1996. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids enjoy summer activites. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Kristen *Kathy *Mr. Boyd Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #He Waded in the Water #The Fishing Song #My Kite #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #A Silly Hat #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #Silly Sounds #Have a Snack #The Lemonade Song #Games #Roller Skating #Bubble, Bubble Bath #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #A Hiking We Will Go #The Happy Wanderer #S'Mores #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Three Wishes". *The end credit music is the same from "Three Wishes", expect the kids's vocals are cut off. *The version of "I Love You" *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground on a hot summer day outside, the music from "Three Wishes" *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together on a hot summer day outside. *After "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *Before "Swimming, Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, suits, gloves, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, necks, tummies, backs, bums, legs, arms, hands, and feets. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids jump and dive into the water to go under the sea, the music from "A Day at the Beach" *Before "Roller Skating" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on a pair of roller skates on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's feets, to skate at the beach. *Another time BJ falls down. This time, he roller skates too fast, trips over a toy car, and falls down onto a pile of big wet, sticky sand. *When BJ screams as he roller skates too fast, his scream is the same as Patrick's from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Whoaaaaa!" as he trips over a toy car, and falls down into a big pile of wet, sticky sand, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when BJ hits a home run). *During a scene where BJ is rollerskating too fast, trips over a toy truck, and falls down, *When BJ hits his arm on the sidewalk with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones taken from *After BJ roller skates too fast, trips over a toy car, and falls down onto the wet, sticky sand, He tells Banrey that he is covered in wet, sticky sand on his head, nose, arms, eye-lids, tummy, arms, hands, hips, legs and shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and then he gives BJ a new pair of shoes (the same kind as his regular ones). *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "A Day at the Beach" *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "The Backyard Show" Quotes Quote 1 *Barney: Let's do some swimming in the water! *Kathy: That will be fun. But, we don't have any swimming diver clothes. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations.